UCEF (United Coucils of the Eternal Forces)
The United Councils of the Eternal Forces, alias the Proliet Union or UCEF (Russian: Объединенные советы вечных сил "Ob"yedinennyye sovety vechnykh sil" and ОСВС "OSVS") was a state located in both Asia and Europe that existed between 1984 and 2000. The country was a Gallomarchy (Gallist Socially, Globarchist Economically). It's capital is Horusalem (Greater Krasnoyarsk), Yatusalem (Greater Sappero, capital of Yomenia) could be a second capital as well too. History The Union formed after the fall of the New World Order, the world was normally ruled by Amonize, everyone not trusted were forced to be mind controlled by mind control devices, alimented by continental Mind Control Stations (MCS), but some rebels destroyed each stations each by one, until the destruction of the last one in Asia, in July 14, 1984. Salomid, who was leader of the nation since 1936, let the prime minister Alexandra govern the nation to make sure everyone forgets him in 1986, he then retakes power in 1988 and fights the UNFF. In 1996, the UCEF sends Arab slaves to attack the Twin Towers and the Empire State Building in New York via planes. In 1998, all of UCEF's allies were defeated and then the UNFF decides to invade the Proliet Union. In 1999, the UCEF surrenders and gives independence to every states besides Amonize (formerly Russia), Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan, since it's culture and history had been destroyed and integrated as part of Amonize. Crimes UCEF, or basically Amonize had committed many crimes against humanity since 1949, like mass genocides, nuclear attacks, enslavement, very brutal laws and dictatorship of personality. Genocide : Avedied (Name derived from Hail of Death, a Kherist myth stating that any crime could result in eternal suffering, mentally, spiritually and physically. Derived from Ave "Hail" in Latin and Died, which is self explaining) * Muslims except Maghrebins and Palestinians : 1 100 500 450 were killed since 1950 to 2000. * Arabs except Palestinians and Maghrebins : 400 500 300 were killed. * Germans : 35 million were killed, the rest accepted to mix up with Asians to form Mabirussia, a West European State between Germany and France. * Brits (excluding the Normans and Breton, which were considered pure) : 40 million were killed, England is now part of Scotland, Wales and Ireland. The native children were fattened and fed to the Scot population will the emigrants were sent to torture camps. * Australians : 6 million were killed, the rest accepted to mix up with Asians. * Canadians : 3 million were killed, excluding the Quebecois who got direct independence and Nunavut as well. * Americans : 11 million were killed. * Chinese : Not really a genocide, but 4 million were killed for refusing to mix up with Russians. * Japanese excluding the ainus : Same as China, 2 million, the children had the same fate as the Brits. * Swiss : 6 million were brutally killed. Considered as the fault for everything including Misanthropy. * Swedes : 6 million were killed, considered as the creators of Misandry and Misogyny. * Turk : To avenge Armenia, Amonize decided to destroy integrally Turkey to replace it with a new state that mixed up Serbians and Chinese people. The Turks were all sent to concentration camps and killed. 46 million died. * Palestinian : To make sure Jews have total control of the middle east, Amonize decides to send all Palestinians to extermination camps. 1 million were killed. * Maghrebin : After the entirety of Maghreb was transformed into a gigantic industry, all Algerians, Moroccans and Tunisians were exterminated for "being retarded and too dumb", Maghreb then became a black African state. * North Korean : 10 million were killed for refusing to mix up with Russians. * Homosexual Genocide : All Gays were considered Misogynistic, while Lesbians were considered Misandristic, 400,500,000 were killed all over the world. * Autistic : Even though disabled people are regarded as equal to everyone, autistic people were an exception and then were killed, 10 500 000 were sent to noise chambers then killed. Nuclear attacks * Riyadh, a nuclear bomb was dropped by an Amonese pilot, 4 million died in the nuclear blast. * Washington, another one was dropped by a Pazzan pilot, that was at the time with his Amonese copilot, 5 million died in the nuclear blast. * Munich, 700,500 of the population died. * Bern, 90,900 of the population died. * Category:Countries under Dictatorship Category:Proliet Union Category:UCEF Category:Socialist countries Category:Non-canon to DFW universe Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Eurasian Ethnostates Category:East European Countries